POKEMON:The Story of Ash and Paul's Friendship
by Kya Painter
Summary: The story of how Ash and Paul actually make friends. Shares Paul's thoughts during epic final battle between the two bitter rivals. PLEASE READ THIS TOOK A GOOD AMMOUNT OF TIME TO WRITE!


Regi smiled. "I'm really happy for you."

Paul frowned, not knowing what his brother was talking about. "Uh, for what?"

"That you and Ash got to know each other." Regi explained, shutting one eye, and holding up a finger. "There's not another trainer who's influenced you the way he does."

As Paul stared, not knowing what to say, Regi added, "I have one last thing to tell you."

"Huh?"

Jus that moment, Dawn walked in. Seeing Paul was having a conversation on the videophone, she ducked behind the counter, listening.

"Win this." Regi said, determination in his voice. "Don't underestimate Ash's skill. Then win the whole thing."

Paul actually smiled one of his genuine half-smiles only his older brother could get out of him. "I will."

"Later Paul." Regi shot him one more reassuring smile and the screen flickered off.

Paul turned, and saw... Dawn? "Huh?"

Dawn's eyes darted across the room, then laughed uncomfortably, one hand behind her head in guilt.

Paul walked toward the door, not commenting.

Dawn, for some reason, tried to be friendly and asked, "So that was Regi you were talking too; so, is he coming here today?"

Why in the world did she even care? Instead of answering her question, Paul stared determinedly ahead and asked, "So how's he doing?"

"Uh, ya mean, how is Ash?"

As Paul just walked on, Dawn exchanged a bewildered look with her Piplup, then raced after him, calling, "Wait! If you asked a question, don't you want to hear the answer?"

When Paul still didn't acknowledge her, Dawn followed for a few seconds in silence, then piped up. "Ash is doing some last minute training with his Pokemon. Want me to get him?" she asked.

"Please don't," he said flatly, stopping in his tracks. "No need."

"Why did you ask about him then?" Dawn questioned, sounding confused.

Paul closed his eyes and sort of shrugged walking off. "I...don't know."

Irritated, Dawn muttered to herself, "Oh great." Then continued to follow behind him.

As Paul's pace gradually slowed, Paul confided in her, "I just don't like him."

Dawn's eye were wide. "Huh?" she said to his back.

Wihout turning around, Paul continued, "He talks- just like my brother. Friends... Trust, my brothers says those things all the time too."

Dawn's gaze hardened slightly as she looked over his shoulder, trying to explain something to this hard-headed, impassive trainer. "But Paul, Ash isn't Regi! Ash is Ash, and that's that."

Just then, Paul heard a shout. "Paul!"

It was Barry, that kid with the blond hair he had beaten last round.

Then Ash noticed him, waving, then running up to them, Pikachu on his shoulder. "Dawn!" He called out cheerfully. "Paul!"

"Look," Paul, said, directly to Dawn, before Ash was in earshot, "Ash is like any other trainer I have to battle with to get to the quarter-finals." Then a new look of hard determination crossed his face. "And I'm going to have to beat him if I want to win the Sinnoh League."

Ash finally reached them. For a moment, Ash stared at Paul, and he glared right back at him. Dawn realized she was still next to the 'enemy' and with a nervous laugh swiftly changed sides over to Ash, uncomfortably watching the stare-down.

"I remember..." Dawn started, slowly, pensively. "When every life meets a another life, something with by born."

Paul halted abruptly and made a growling noise of frustration. That stupid phrase the Champion had used to describe him and Ash really got to him. She didn't know what she was talking about. Nothing was going to be 'born.'

Besides, Paul had no connection to Ash whatsoever. Ash was just some reckless, overly energetic little kid he was leaving way behind.

That he was going to beat.

...

This was it. Their Pokemon and personalities had clashed in this epic battle.

Ash really riled Paul up. I'm going to defeat him! For good.

...

The ref causiously oberved Infernape, stepping forward. "Infernape's unable-"

Just then, a sound cut him off. Infernape's call.

Infernape slowly and weakly raised his head, refusing to give in.

He watched Paul and his Electrivire dizzily and his vision was blurring. Electivire tauting him, Paul told Infernape, "So, I guess that's the best you can do then. You're pathetic, just like always." He scornfully turned his head away.

Infernape narrowed his eyes, then they flashed and widened to full alertness.

Ash grinned triumphatly. "'Fraid not!"

"Huh?" Paul, utterly confused, turned his head back a split second after.

Cynthia and Regi actually gasped in shock.

"All right!" Ash was totally pumped, totallly in control. "Time to show Paul how strong you really are!"

Infernape shouted into the heavens, unleashing white hot energy. "Yes!" Ash cheered to himself.

Regi looked on in almost disbeliveing way, and could not help smiling. "So this is what Ash was going after all along!" Regi exclaimed.

"Time for the real battle!" Ash thrust a hand forward. "All right Infernape, Flamethrower!"

Infernape let loose a incerdibly powerful Flamethrower, kicking up bits of rock from the battlefield.

"Infernape's more powerful then ever, so heads up!" Paul yelled to Electrivire. "Thunder!"

Electrivire's Thunder and Infernape's Flamethrower met, then the Flamethrower overpower the Thunder, comsuming Paul's Pokemon in the fire.

"Mach Punch, go!" Ash called quickly to Infernape.

The Mach Puch threw Electrivire back.

"Let's finish this!" declared the two bitter rivals in unison.

"Thunderpunch!"

"Flare Blitz, GO!"

Infernape was surrounded in a BLUE Flare Blitz as it charged it's former master's Pokemon head on.

Electrivire and Infernape collided with each other, creating a massive explosion, and a windstorm.

Ash covered his face with his arm to shield himself, while Paul watched, seeming emotionless, hands in his pockets.

Their attacks overwhelmed the stadium in a collumn of a yellow-blue storm of pure power.

For many breathless seconds which seemed like hours, the two Pokemon stood their ground, neither of them budging.

Then- Elictivire dropped to the gorund.

"The victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" The referee proclaimed.

Ash threw up his arms and punched the air."ALL RIGHT!"

"And that's all she wrote!" The commentator went on and on, but Ash didn't really hear all of it. The cheering was deafening.

Paul closed his eyes, and sighed.

Ash's profile picture took up the entire screen now, and underneath it the word in golden letters:

WINNER

Ash came over to Infernape, overjoyed. "Thanks so much, Infernape! Wow," he exclaimed, embracing his Pokemon, "You were the best!"

"Huh?" Ash loosed the grip on Infernape and stared over his shoulder. Infernape looked on too. At Paul.

Paul graciously crouched down before Electrivire. "Thank you," he muttered, returning Electrivire to his Poke Ball, "Good battle, Elctrivire." He opened his eyes, and got to his feet. There stood Ash.

Infernape smiled at him, clenching his fist, as if to say, "What do ya think of that?"

Paul smiled, really smiled. Not a half-smile, not an arrogent 'I'm so much better than you' smile. A real one. "Well," he began, then broke off. "Huh?" he watched Infernape in concerned alarm.

Infernape was grimacing in pain, stooping over. Ash caught him in the nick of time. "Infernape, you ok?"

The fire type Pokemon grinned up at Ash reassuringly. Ash breathed a laugh in relief.

Paul sort of chuckled to himself, smiled, shut his eyes, and walked away...

...

It was sunset.

"Paul!" Ash ran, his feet hammering away on the pavement, huffing and puffing.

Paul ceased his slow climb down the stairs. And turned.

After a second of staring, Paul smiled, yet another time."Infernape's gotten a lot stronger."

Ash's mouth formed an entergetic smile. "Yeah, sure has Paul!" Then his smile faded. In a lower, slightly dissappointed voice, Ash asked, "Wait, are you leaving?"

"I lost, Ash, didn't I?" Paul was suddenly unsmiling. "So there's no reason to stay. I'm going to go back to Snowpoint City and request another battle there with Brandon."

"Gotja." Ash seemed upbeat again. "Good luck, Paul."

"Thanks," Paul responded in a low voice, yet he sounded sincere. "You too."

Paul bowed his head, his eyes covered in the shadows, and started descending th staircase once more. Ash cupped his hands around his mouth and gleefully shouted after him, "One more thing Paul!" Paul stopped. "Let's battle again, really soon!"

"Pika!" His Pikachu put in.

Paul jerked his head up, taken by surprise. "Huh?" Then he smiled. Without turning around, he waved warmly to Ash, then walked off, in the Sunset, off on his next adventure.

Ash would never change. But that wasn't nesscarily a bad thing...

Maybe they'd meet again someday.

He hoped so.


End file.
